El yaoi y mi novio, digo, mi ex
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: AU Secundaria. Jane sale con Thor, ella es una fujoshi aunque jamás mezcló a su novio en esos temas del yaoi, pero cuando conoce a Loki no puede evitar emparejarlos ¿Su lado yaoi ganará o los sentimientos por su novio? -Creo que lo mejor será terminar lo nuestro- -¿Al menos me dejas para estar con Loki?- Thorki


**El yaoi y mi novio, digo, mi ex novio.**

 **Resumen:** AU Secundaria. Jane sale con Thor, ella es una fujoshi aunque jamás mezcló a su novio en esos temas del yaoi, pero cuando conoce a Loki no puede evitar emparejarlos ¿Su lado yaoi ganará o los sentimientos por su novio? -Creo que lo mejor será terminar lo nuestro- -¿Al menos me dejas para estar con Loki?- Thorki

 **Advertencia:** Algo OC .-. Sobre todo Jane XD Es humor, así que espero no hacer sentir mal a nadie :) Bueno, Thorki, y algo de Thor x Jane .-. AU escolar. Thor y Loki son mejores amigos, no hermanos.

.

Si algo amaba Jane más que su propia vida, era el yaoi.

No, no es como que si no quisiera a Thor, adoraba a su novio. Thor era fuerte, decidido, inocente y tierno, todo lo que una mujer podía soñar. Amaba pasar las horas charlando con él o viendo las estrellas, o simplemente sentarse y estar cerca uno del otro. Thor la hacía sentir querida y ella no tenía ninguna queja de él. Thor sabía de su extraña afición al yaoi y no se había burlado de ella, eso la había hecho sentir contenta, muy contenta, aunque el rubio se sentía algo incomodo algunas veces cuando ella le hablaba de con quien emparejaría a los personajes de ciertas películas para hacer yaoi, nada pasaba de eso.

Ella creía que todo iba a ir perfecto, el yaoi y Thor no tenían porque involucrarse, ambos eran sus grandes pasiones y eso estaba bien. Puede ser que amara más al yaoi que a su novio, pero no tenían porque vincularse ambas cosas, todo estaba perfecto.

Hasta que Thor le presentó a su mejor amigo y, por primera vez, se imagino a alguien más en los brazos de su novio y estuvo a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal en ese preciso momento si no fuera porque el chico de pulcro cabello negro y ojos perfectamente verdes la miró con desprecio.

-Él es Loki Laufeyson- los presentó Thor con una sonrisa -Loki, ella es mi novia Jane, ya te había hablado de ella- dijo volviendo sus ojos azules a los del chico que ya tenía nombre.

-Hola- sonrió tímidamente ella, Loki la miró de arriba abajo antes de sonreír de manera burlona.

-Cuando dijiste que tenías una novia y una relación formalizada pensé que sería con algo _mejor_ \- dijo teniendo un brillo divertido en los ojos. A cualquier chica le hubiera molestado eso, pero Jane solo pudo pensar en las miles de razones por la cual esa frase sonaba así _"tiene celos"_ casi le susurró su consciencia y ella por poco salta de alegría, pero se contuvo.

-¡Loki! ¡No digas eso de Jane!- reclamó Thor frunciendo el ceño, Loki, lejos de hacer caso o sentirse avergonzado dejo escapar una carcajada haciendo que el rubio lo mirara mal.

-No me he tomado mal el comentario, Thor, no importa- sonrió ella, Thor la miró como pidiendo disculpas y Loki frunció el ceño, al parecer el de ojos verdes esperaba que ella se enojara.

-Pffff... es solo una de las ingenuas chicas que están a tus pies, ya te aburrirás de ella- sonrió arrogante el menor mirando al rubio, como que si la chica no existiese. Ella notó como Thor iba a replicar pero el otro dio una media vuelta moviendo un poco su cabello -Nos vemos otro día- se despidió el chico antes de soltar otra carcajada.

Su novio resopló algo frustrado, era demasiado obvio que Thor no quería que las cosas resultaran así.

-Lamento como te trató- se disculpó apenado -Loki es alguien con un genio difícil, pero seguramente ya te acostumbraras a él- sonrió afable.

-No te preocupes... no pasa nada- volvió a repetir ella mirándolo con detenimiento.

-¿Por qué me miras?- preguntó incomodo.

-Por nada- sonrió ella tratando de aparentar calma.

" _La pareja se llamara Thorki ¡Dios! ¡Parecen tener tanta química! y... y Loki se oía tan celoso de mi ¡Por dios, que alguien los meta en una cama y los grabe! No... no… no ¡Thor es mi novio! ¡No debo involucrarlo en el yaoi! Pero Loki es tan bonito y más joven, sin duda sería el pasivo en la relación ¡Uy! ¡Que bonito se vería vestido de gatito! ¿A Thor le gustaran los gatitos? Así con suerte además de un chico lindo vestido así ¡tenemos yaoi del hard!"_ Aunque su parte razonable la mandaba a callar, la voz del yaoi estaba demasiado acostumbrada a mandar en estos casos, incluso además del angelito y el diablito del "bien y el mal" estaba otra miniatura que representaba el yaoi y en ese momento, esa miniatura había atado y amordazado a las otras partes de la conciencia de la chica.

-¿Te gustan los gatitos?- soltó de pronto mientras caminaban por la calle. Thor alzó una ceja sin comprender.

-Algo- respondió -Loki tiene un gato negro en su casa, ese gato parece que me odia, la otra vez me rasguño- explicó.

Thor no entendió en ese momento porque su novia sonreía como que si hubiera dicho lo más tierno del mundo y sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad " _Qué raro, solo se pone así cuando ve yaoi"_ pensó fugazmente pero tratando de no preocuparse por ello, tal vez estaba recordando algún capitulo de alguna serie o algo.

Luego se arrepentiría de no haberle preguntado en que estaba pensando Jane en ese momento.

.

-Tu novia es rara- comentó por fin algo incomodo el de ojos verdes. Thor prácticamente había arrastrado a Loki hacia la cafetería para poder lograr que su mejor amigo y su novia "congeniaran más", a pesar de las quejas del menor que no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza del rubio. Jane había estado con ellos unos minutos pero luego huyo al baño -Se ha ido y ni siquiera abrí la boca- dijo a manera de broma.

-La estuviste mirando mal todo el tiempo- regañó Thor, Loki resopló para después sonreír con burla.

-Bueno, supongo que el tiempo de "calidad"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos -Será para otro día, debo irme- se excusó Loki mientras se paraba.

-Mejor, así tal vez no la asustas- bromeó Thor haciendo sonreír al menor.

-Nos vemos- dijo haciendo un ademan de levantarse pero antes se acercó a dar el característico beso en la mejilla como despedida, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, un niño que pasó corriendo corrió la silla haciendo que trastabillaran y se dieran su primer beso accidental, solo había sido un roce de labios, pero ambos se separaron rápidamente algo incómodos. Thor miró por donde se había ido Jane para ver si se veía cerca, sintiendo cierto alivio al ver que no.

-Hum... espero que Jane no lo haya visto- suspiró el rubio.

-O creerá que la engañas conmigo- bromeó el de ojos verdes con diversión brillando en estos.

-Si, claro- sonrió divertido Thor mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El pelinegro salió del lugar tratando de no prestar atención al anterior hecho.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que Jane le había pagado al niño para que hiciera eso en el momento preciso y ahora tenía una foto de ellos besándose.

.

-¿¡Como rayos terminamos aquí!?- se quejó Loki por la falta de espacio, ambos estaban encerrados en el armario del conserje y no sería tan incomodo si hubiera quedado encerrado solo, pero no, Thor estaba con él y era demasiado grande y el espacio muy reducido. Ambos estaban completamente pegados entre si porque no había más opción.

-¿Tu crees que yo se? No te muevas tanto que me hundes tu codo en las costillas- se quejó el rubio, Loki lo hizo de nuevo pero esa vez a propósito para luego reírse al escuchar el quejido del otro -¡No hagas eso!- reclamó tomando con su mano el mentón del menor para que lo mirara, puesto a que como habían quedado, Loki estaba de espaldas a él. Ambos quedaron cara a cara, en una posición bastante incomoda para Loki pero, de todas maneras, ambos tenían en sus rostros la clara señal de desafío.

-Entonces sacanos de aquí ¿No eres uno de los más populares en la escuela? ¿Uno de los más fuertes? ¡Abre la puerta!- se quejó esta vez el de cabello negro.

-¡Tu tapas la puerta!-

-¡No puedo correrme!- ambos se movieron tratando de encontrar otra posición que los ayudara en la comodidad y en la necesidad de salir del lugar, pero no lograron moverse más de un milímetro del lugar.

-¿Esta cerrada con llave?- preguntó Thor, pero esta vez en tono bajo, en el oído de su amigo. Loki resopló.

-Si no estuviera cerrada con llave la podría abrir ¡Idiota!- reclamó, Thor trató de moverse para alejarse del joven porque sabía lo peligroso que podía ser, pero la pared de madera daba contra su espalda sin permitirle moverse más haya -¡Deja de moverte que parece que me estás sobando el trasero!- chilló casi histérico haciendo que Thor parara de pronto y un silencio bastante incomodo se deslizará por el lugar.

-No lo estaba haciendo a propósito- susurró al fin como un niño regañado, Loki resopló.

-¡Te iba a golpear si decías que lo estabas haciendo adrede!- eso fue lo último que logró alcanzar a decir cuando alguien abrió la puerta haciéndolos caer a ambos al piso, por suerte Loki pudo reaccionar a tiempo porque si no su pobre nariz se hubiera dado contra el duro suelo.

-¡Aquí estaban!- Jane les sonrió, Loki la miró mal y Thor medio sonrió.

Ninguno sospecharía que ella fue quien ideo todo para meterlos ahí.

.

Loki siempre se había considerado alguien frío, calculador, bromista y estratega. Siempre preveía las cosas antes de que pasaran, cuando creía que no había que darle importancia a algo no se la daba y si sí debía, se la daba.

-¡Loki!- la voz de su madre lo hizo darse vuelta, una bella dama muy parecida a él le sonreía afablemente, su madre era tan distinta a él y a su padre en personalidad, diría que ella era la tranquilidad de la casa -¡Te llegó un sobre!- sonrió.

-¿Quién lo firmó?- preguntó curioso, ella miró el sobre que no tenía nada afuera excepto el "Para Loki"

-Nadie, querido... pero dice que es para ti ¿Tienes algo que contarme?- preguntó alzando una ceja, Loki negó con la cabeza y ella frunció un poco el ceño entregando la carta -Hum... bueno ¿Sabés? Puedes contar conmigo pase lo que pase- dijo en un tono extraño antes de salir de la sala, Loki miró curioso el sobre, su madre seguramente ya lo había abierto ¿Sería de alguna admiradora secreta, otra vez? Loki podía ser cruel, pero las chicas no parecían interesarse en ese detalle.

La abrió muy dispuesto a no leerla toda si era muy larga, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar que su rostro palideciera. Dentro del sobre estaba la foto que Jane les había tomado cuando él y Thor se habían "besado por accidente", abajo estaba escrito con letras mayúsculas: Yo se tu secreto.

Por primera vez sintió que algo no estaba bien y no sabía como actuar a continuación.

Por mientras, Jane estaba en su casa preguntándose como reaccionaría el de ojos verdes cuando viera lo que contenía el sobre ¿Creería que fue una broma? ¿Se enojaría? ¿Se asustaría? Si pasaba lo último, esperaba que no lo hiciera mucho, no quería que se espantara y se _alejara_ de Thor, solo quería agregar algo de misterio a la historia.

Ella sonrió ¡Se sentía tan bien armar su propia historia!

.

-Dios, no ¡No vamos a besarnos!- casi chilló Loki -¡Yo ni siquiera estoy jugando con ustedes!- se quejó apuntándolos.

Estaban con los otros amigos de Thor y Jane, Loki prefería mantenerse alejado por si se emborrachaban, alguien debía llevarlos a casa. La cosa era que estaban jugando a verdad o reto y Sif lo había retado a besar a Loki con un beso _francés_ por diez segundos.

Thor miró a Jane como pidiendo ayuda, pero ella solo le sonrió con ojos brillosos que todos creyeron que era a causa del alcohol, pero era lo que ella quería que creyeran.

-Yo no le veo problema- dejo escapar una risita -Se que es un reto, no me enojaré- Ella trató de no pensar que si se enojo bastante cuando su ex (Daniel) fue retado por uno de sus amigos a besarse con otra chica, esto era distinto ¿Cierto?

-¡Ves!- exclamó feliz el rubio, divertido de poner en aprietos a Thor.

-¡Por dios! ¡Esta bebida! ¡A ella le da igual, en ese estado, _todo_!- volvió a arremeter Loki.

-Loki es mi mejor amigo ¡Casi un hermano! Cambia el reto, Sif- se quejó Thor frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de sentir algo por él, Loki?- esta vez fue Jane quien habló mirando directamente al menor que la miró con furia.

-¡No! ¡Tu deberías tener miedo de que él se enamoré de mi después de eso!- apuntó, ella dejo escapar otra risita.

-Loki, dejala, esta bebida... ni siquiera sabe lo que dice- Thor trató de calmar la situación.

-¡Vamos! ¡Nadie les pide que se casen o algo así! ¡Es solo un beso!- les recordó Sif.

-Yo jamás bese a un hombre- volvió a quejarse el de cabello negro.

-Terminemos con esto- murmuró el rubio tomando por sorpresa a todo y plantando un beso en los labios del menor.

Si alguno de los amigos de Thor notó que estuvieron más de diez segundos besándose, no dijeron nada, como también guardaron silencio cuando notaron a Jane sacando la cámara y tomando una foto.

Cuando la foto, al otro día, llegó de nuevo en un sobre a la casa de Loki, este no supo que sentir al respecto.

.

-Ustedes tres no van a subir a la habitación, _solos_ \- se quejó la madre de Loki señalando a Thor, a su hijo y a Jane -Así que hacen la tarea aquí, en el comedor- declaró.

-Mamá, no se que piensas que haremos- rodó los ojos Loki divertido.

-Ustedes son adolescentes, cualquier cosa puede pasar ¿Esta bien? Aquí abajo se quedan- repitió esta vez con una voz más de mando.

-Mamá...

-Agarro el cinto y te pego*-

-Ok, nos quedamos abajo- suspiró rendido.

Como terminaron los dos chicos semidesnudos, en el baño de la planta baja y encerrados por una hora entera, nadie lo sabe. No pasó nada entre ellos en esa hora, pero había sido terriblemente incomoda.

Ninguno pudo descifrar la sonrisa extraña de la novia de Thor y la madre de Loki.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el último incidente y casi un mes y medio desde que Jane había decidido obtener algo de yaoi "real"

-Creo que lo mejor será terminar lo nuestro- Thor se veía algo nervioso, Jane dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar la cara de su ex.

-¿Al menos me dejas para estar con Loki?- preguntó con ojos de cachorro, la oración desestabilizó bastante al rubio.

-¿Qué?- casi balbuceo.

-Si me dejas para...

-¡Jane! ¿Eso es lo que te importa en estos momentos?- dijo incrédulo, había esperado una reacción más enojada de la chica o algo, pero no que se lo tomara tan... tan... _tranquila._

-¿Qué? Soy fujoshi ¿Recuerdas? Terminamos, pero siempre me has dejado en claro que no ha sido por mi obsesión al yaoi, así que no tengo que reclamarte nada... yo... hum- ella se removió incomoda -Entonces... ¿Es por eso?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Es más porque estoy confundido- explicó el rubio.

-¿Por Loki?

-¡Jane!

-¡Responde!- casi bramó la chica.

-Puede que si- dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-¡El THORKI es real!- grito ella abrazándolo, sorprendiendo un poco a Thor.

-¿Thorki?

-¡Thor x Loki! Serán felices juntos y tendrán dos hijos... y habrá mpreg, fetiches, juegos de rol...- empezó a enumerar ella haciendo que Thor no supiera si mirarla con espanto o sentirse aliviado.

Una novia normal no hubiera reaccionado así ante un rompimiento y menos, sabiendo que la dejaba por un chico.

.

 **¡Hola! :D Se que el final fue algo abierto O.o pero espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **Ayer estaba viendo Thor 1 y me di cuenta que en la parte donde Thor esta tratando de detener a Loki, Loki le dice "¿Por qué estás tan débil? ¿Acaso fue una mujer?" y cuando dice lo último una lágrima se le desliza por la mejilla T.T ¿Necesitamos otra pista para el Thorki? XD ahaha ¿Ya se habían dado cuenta? (Todas la miran como diciendo ¡Obvio!) Ok .-. Yo no, siempre tardó en darme cuenta de esas cosas (sale llorando a comer helado y a leer Thorki)**

 **Bueno! Espero pasarme por el fandom pronto.**

 **¿Me dejarían un comentario? ¿Qué les pareció?**

 ***La madre de Loki no le iba a pegar enserio .-. era solo una advertencia de que lo castigaba si no obedecía..**


End file.
